Fake
by punkasaurusjess
Summary: In the end, that's all she was. Fake. ::RokuLette:: ::One-Shot:: ::KH2 Centric:: ::Roxas POV::


**AN: **More One shot! I've written a lot of them lately - why is it so fun? I dunno.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts - Square Enix does.

**Fake**

We were best friends...You know? I mean, that's all we were. We'd hang out everyday with Pence and Hayner and we'd hang out and talk and eat ice cream. That's what we did. And when the Struggle battles rolled around, she'd stand on the sidelines and cheer me on. She'd cheer for Hayner too of course.

So I think maybe I took her for granted. Well, yeah. I did take her for granted. When you're always around someone you forget that they might not be there someday.

But she didn't go away.

I did.

At first it was just that I didn't feel anything anymore. It kinda...well, it kinda sucked. I'd laugh and play along but none of it was real, you know? It was all just a joke. I think Olette noticed too. She'd look at me when everyone was laughing and she'd look so sad.

"Roxas?" She'd ask and I swear, if I could have felt I woulda started crying when she talked to me that way. I couldn't feel but I wanted her to be happy.

I tried to feel again, I did everything I could but it was still so empty. And Olette kept getting sadder.

It wasn't too long after that I ran into this guy. He was wearing a black cloak and all I could see was a bit of tan skin and yellow eyes. Damn, those eyes kind of scared me, they were so empty. And what scared me most of all, was that...that was the way my eyes looked when I looked into the mirror.

He told me I couldn't feel, and it was because I didn't have a heart. And there were other people like me. Man, that got me down. Other people like that. Other people who couldn't feel and had to play along. And he told me they were trying to get their hearts back.

So, even though I knew it would hurt Olette, I went with him. I figured, if I could get my heart back, I could feel and she wouldn't be so sad anymore.

Right?

And I stayed with those people for a year, and I learned about the Keyblade and...I wanted to meet _him_. My somebody, he was still alive. I wanted to know. Why do _I_ have the keyblade?

So, I left. Oh, Axel wasn't too happy about that. The only person in that Organization I was friends with. He said they'd come after me, said they'd kill me...Yeah, I believed him sorta, I knew what happened to traitors...

I turned to him and I told him what I thought, and then I left.

Being unlucky Number Thirteen, it didn't quite work out. I ran into Heartless, and if it hadn't been for that Riku...Well, I don't know. What really could have happened? I didn't have a heart for them to take... And then he turned on me...We fought then it all went black...

I woke up, and I was back home. But I don't think I quite remembered anything but living in Twilight Town. And there was Hayner, and Pence...And Olette. Olette was there. And she was smiling and she was happy.

And I could feel again, whaddya know? It was kinda hollow, but I didn't realize then I could feel any other way, you know? I didn't know that the hollowness wasn't normal. And I felt happy, and I felt something for her. For Olette. So it was great!

While it lasted.

Weird things started happening. And I kept dreaming about this guy. This guy with brown hair. What the hell was THAT?

It was crazy.

But Olette was still there. Still there everyday with a smile, laughing, helping figure out what we'd do over the summer. And I noticed the color of her eyes then, they were really green. And not a plain green, you know? They were gorgeous. And I saw how pretty she looked.

And I didn't know how to tell her - I don't think I even knew what I felt then .

I think it was love.

It might have been love.

I'll never know.

The last day, after the Struggle we went and there was this project, so we were working on it. And it was hot day, every day of summer had been hot. It sucked that we hadn't been able to go to the beach... But Olette cured that disappointment the best she could, and I thought what made me feel better was the ice cream which she'd bought but it wasn't. It was her. It was Olette. That's what cured the disappointment.

Just Olette.

Just her face.

Just her smile.

Just her voice.

Just her laugh.

Just...

Olette...

I wish I could go back, see her again. I look up now at the crystal shape in front of me and I know now, that I'm not going home. And I know now, things will change.

And I know now...

it wasn't Olette.

It was just a fake.

Just a fabrication.

Just a shadow.

Just a reflection.

Just...

Not Olette...

"Looks like my Summer vacation's over."


End file.
